The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor device including through-substrate vias (TSVs).
As digital information device products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, become smaller and lighter, with improved functionality and higher performance, semiconductor packages used within these devices are desired to be small, light and have high integration densities. 3D semiconductor technology for providing a plurality of semiconductor chips within one package has drawn attention.